Ronnie Radke & His Chaotic Life
by Jackkieh
Summary: This story is made up of fictional events, and anything similar to real life events is purely coincidental   This story is about the former lead singer of Escape The Fate, Ronnie Radke. He meets a girl named Ashley and it all goes down from there.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One. ((Ronnie's POV))

+This story includes foul language and sexual content+

July 20th, Nevada, USA.

Ronnie's POV.

Me - This place seems shitty already…

Max - You haven't even been here for five minutes yet…

I'd just arrived 3 days ago, and I was already in this prison called high school.

Robert - I don't see any hot chicks..

Brian - Yeah, me either.

Omar - This place is crappy, let's blow this joint.

Max - No, I want to check this place out, man.

Me - Why? It's a fucking jail, dude.

Rob - Everyone's going to make a huge deal about us being here...

Brian - Because..?

Rob - We're Escape The Fate, we're famous.

Brian - Right...

The cold, shrill sound of a bell rung in our ears. We walked into the building, as everyone just kind of stared. We kept a straight face. As we entered the classroom, a short, chubby man with a balding head and a brown mustache introduced himself as our English teacher, Mr. Bridges. He introduced us to the classroom, and we took a seat. He started talking about other school things. I looked around. There were a couple of nerds and jocks, but the most relatable person was a skinny girl with acid green hair. A couple of minutes later, she walked in. I couldn't believe my eyes, she was breathtaking. She took a seat with the acid green haired girl. She was the brightest person in the whole room. Her long, pitch-black hair, her dark long eyelashes, the blush against her pale skin.

Max - Who are you looking at? The one with black hair?

Me - Yeah, she's fucking gorgeous.

Max - I like the one with the green hair.

Me - She's just really…

Max - You don't even know her, haha.

I just laughed it off.

Me - I have to talk to her.

Max - Obsessed already?

Me - I'm not obsessed, I'm just curious.

Max - Suuuuure.

I chuckled and turned my attention to her again.

Mr. Bridges looked at her.

Bridges - Ashley…?

Her name was Ashley, how fucking amazing.

Ash - Yeah..?

Bridges - Pay attention, this is important.

Ash - Okay, sure.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Bridges - You should care a little more about your education.

She gave him a poisonous look.

Ash - Are you serious…?

Bridges - Very.

Ash - You shouldn't tell me what to care about… You don't even know me.

She stood up and walked out of the classroom.

I chuckled loudly.

Me - Haha, what a smartass.

Bridges - Would you like to leave too, Ronnie?

Me - Well, actua-

Max - No, he's okay.

Bridges - Or so I thought.

Wow, that guy was a fucking douche bag.

I couldn't believe she'd just walked out like that. That was kind of badass. Now, I just had to wait until lunch, and then I'd talk to her.

Max - Whoa, she's actually kind of cool, bro.

Me - haa, yeahh.

Nevada had really changed. This place was really different. The high school was the same, but the people were not. This place was no longer where my band had bloomed… It seemed like a haunted place, filled with ignorant looks and dirty rumors. This place was falling apart, but she was here, and that made this place feel so complete. I would figure her out. Sooner or later, I'd catch up with her.


	2. Chapter One Continued

Chapter One ((Ashley's POV))

I walked into homeroom, late once again. Everyone stared, and I looked down at my shoes. I handed Mr. Bridges my late pass, and took a seat next to Jaimee.

Jaimee was my best friend, and we'd only known each other for about 3 years. She seemed to be the only one who understood me, my closest friend. We'd already been through so many things… But in the very end, we were the only people who truly saw inside ourselves. Jaimee was radical, and somewhat strange. She wore millions of colorful jewerly and clothes that randomly matched. She dyed her hair a different color every month. It was currently acid green. It looked really good on her.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I turned my attention to something else, but something behind us caught my attention. There were five of them. The first one had black hair. He had snakebites and seemed to be wearing make-up. The second one was the one that attracted me the most. He had black hair as well, but his was long and messy. The third one had shaggy blonde hair looked sort of Asian. The fourth one looked like Slash, from Guns 'N' Roses. The fifth one had black hair as well, but his was not as long as the first two, and he looked somewhat bulky. The second one, with the messy hair, saw me staring at them and stared back at me. I tried not to blush as his eyes felt like they'd burn a hole in my skull. I slowly looked away, and turned to Jaimee.

Me- Dude, who are they?

Jaimee -The guys over there?

Me - Yeah, they look familiar, who are they?

Jaimee - Those are the guys from Escape The Fate…

Me - No way, really? I don't remember, I haven't listened to Escape The Fate in a while, not since I was like, 14.

Jaimee - Hah, wow. Well, yeah.

Me - Why are they here..?

Jaimee - I really have no idea. Maybe they're done touring..?

Me - Yeah, maybe. But the one with the long black hair, he's the lead singer right?

Jaimee - Yeah, his name is Ronnie Radke.

Me - Yeah, I knew it started with and R.

Mr. Bridges was staring at me intently.

Mr. Bridges - Ashley…?

Me - Uhm, yes?

Mr. Bridges - Pay attention, this is important.

Me - Okay, sure.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, this retard thought he could tell me what to do.

Bridges - You should care a little more about your education.

I looked at him, intensely. How fucking dare he..?

Me - Are you serious..?

Bridges - Very.

Me - Don't tell me what I should care about, you know nothing about me.

I stood up and as I walked out of the classroom, I heard someone chuckle, but I didn't care. I was so pissed off. This guy who knew nothing about me, and probably stereotyped me as a slacker, was telling me what I should care about. He didn't know me, he might as well stay out of it. I walked out onto the parking lot and stood next to my silver car. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Damn this school, it was just a fucking cell to keep me locked in.

*Lunch*

I found Jaimee and sat next to her on a cement table. We smiled at each other, that was our way of saying hi. I saw Ronnie and his bandmates sitting nearby. Jaimee seemed excited all of a sudden.

J - Let's go talk to them:D

Me - Um, nahh, what if they think we're creeps?

J - We're not, so why would they think that?

Me - I don't know, I just don't want to…

J - Yeah, you do.

She smiled and dragged me over to them.

J - Hai, I'm Jaimee.

They all looked at her like "What The Fuck…"

She elbowed me.

Me - And I'm Ashley..

Snakebites guy introduced himself as Max, and I saw Jaimee look at him intently. That's why she wanted to come over here, just to say hi to Max.

Ronnie - Hey, I'm Ronnie.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Blondie introduced himself as Brian, Slash introduced himself as Robert, and the other one was Omar.

Jaimee - So why are you guys here?

Ronnie - Well, this is actually our hometown, so yeah..

Me - You're not touring, though?

Ronnie - Kind of, hah. We sorta just came home for a little while, then we leave again.

They were gonna leave again, that sucked.

Me - That's cool, I guess.

Jaimee - So you're still writing songs?

Ronnie smiled and nodded his head yeah.

Jaimee gave me a look as in "I know what you're thinking!"

I smiled at her slightly and turned back to Ronnie. I didn't want to seem too interested, but I definitely was. He was beautiful, actually. His messy black hair rested on his long eyelashes. I could feel my face heat up as I looked into his eyes. I didn't look away, though, and neither did he. It was like I could feel him looking through my mind, as if it was a picture album. But I couldn't do anything, his soft eyes hypnotized me, and paralyzed my thoughts. But from my view, I could see his soul. It looked dark, like the smoke from a raging fire. I blinked, breaking the connection. I heard Jaimee's voice dragging on and on about something else, as she spoke to Max.

Me - Yeah, so it was nice meeting you. See you around.

Ronnie - Uh, yeah..

I took Jaimee away and went to sit somewhere else far from them. My heart beat rapidly, and my spine tingled.

J - So they're pretty epic, huh?

Me -Haha, yeah, they're pretty chill(:

We went on with the rest of our day.

*After School*

5:47PM. The Horizon Skatepark.

I kick flipped off the wooden bench, my skateboard slid from under me and landed on the ground, smacking loudly.

Me - Damn it, I can't get it right.

J - You got to slide it smoothly.

She kick flipped off the bench, and landed it perfectly.

J - See?

Me - I can't.

I pouted and Jaimee laughed. I sat on the bench, and Jaimee sat in front of me.

J - So you like Ronnie, right?

I smiled.

Me - I hardly know him.

J - But you're attracted to him…?

Me - Haha, yeahh.

J - Just as I thought.

She winked at me.

Me - Well, you like Max.

J - Yes, I do, haha.

Me - I knew it.

J - He's hot, ahaha.

I laughed.

J - So, are you gonna give him a hint?

Me - Are you?

J - Not sure.

Me - Yeah, me either, I'd like to get to know him better.

J - Yeah, that's what I was thinking too.

She smiled as I nodded.

*After School*

4:27PM. Omar's House.

Ronnie's P.O.V

Across the room, Max played his bass, as I thought of something to write. My mind felt frozen on Ashley… All on my mind was her.

Me - Fuck.

Max - What?

He stopped strumming his fingers on the strings.

Me - I don't know what to write.

Max - Nothing is on your mind at all?

Me - Well, yeah, one thing…

Max - Then write about that.

Me - I guess, I'll try.

He turned back to his instrument.

Write about Ashley? But I knew nothing about her.. I had no idea of her ways or gestures… I put the pen onto the paper and wrote the very first part of her song.

"Shadows Fall On Yesterday, It's Like Time Just Slips Away."


	3. Chapter Two

*A Week Later*

Ronnie's P.O.V

Ashley,

Her soft black hair, it fell like a waterfall down her shoulders, and reached until her lower back. Her soft gray eyes, her flowing eyelashes, she was truly breathtaking. She was the kind of beauty that was admired by few and envied by many. She was perfect, with her heart-shaped lips, her curvy body, and her long legs. She was the definition of lovely. Every day, I learned more about her. Every day, I'd get a little closer. Every day, I liked her even more than the day before. She caught me staring at her across the room and smiled sweetly. I smiled back. She was my muse, the source of my inspiration. I just hoped she felt the same way. I was thinking of ways to find out, to see if she liked me as well or not. It really seemed like it, though. She liked being around me, she liked conversing with me, I could just tell. I didn't want to seem too interested though, that would be creepy. I just needed her to know I wanted her. On the other hand, sometimes she seemed distant. Her glimpses were unusual, her smile was a surprise. She showed little emotion at times. But then the blush crept up on her, she'd look down as the emotions ran up her face. I just wanted to reach out, and feel the texture of her skin, as the green veins ran down her wrists. I wanted to entwine my fingers with hers; I wanted to hold her close to me. I imagined her touch, her lips, and the sound of her heartbeat. I wanted to know she was real. I needed her, and she'd know it soon. But for now, I just stared at her across the room. Her bangs fell on her face, softly.

Max - So, Ronnie... still lovesick?

Me - Ha, no, I'm not lovesick.

Max - Oh. Still obsessed?

I laughed.

Max - When are you going to make your move?

Me - Soon.

Max - How soon?

Me - Soon, bro.

Max - Right…

Me - How are you and Jaimee getting along..?

He smiled hugely.

Max - Aha, pretty great, I think she has somewhat of an idea that I want to get with her.

Me - Hahaha, get with her? Is that the new way of saying you want to fuck her?

Max - No, man. This one's different. I want to actually be with her, she makes me feel like no other.

Me - Yeah, see? That's how I feel about Ashley.

Max - Then you should tell her. Like now.

Me - Now? No...

Max - Just do it, Ronnie. I mean if you like her this much, you might as well say something. Would you rather be holding her or staring at her from across a fucking room?

Me - I don't know... I just can say anything right now.

Max - Do you know how easy this shit is? You just gotten fucking walk over there and ask her out. You know she'll say yeah, bro.

I stood up. I had to do it, now or never. Fucking Max made me do this shit.

I walked towards her. She sat alone doodling on a piece of paper. I sat next to her.

Ash - Hey, Ronnie.

She smiled sweetly.

Me - Hey, what are you doing?

Ash - Ha, not much, just kind of sitting here.

Me - Haha, yeah? Well, hey, I got something to ask you.

Ashley looked at me suddenly, her pupils grew large as she stared at me intently, waiting for my next words.

Me - I've only known you for a week or so... but I think you're really chill, and maybe you'd like to go out with me sometime.

She smiled, and a sigh of relief fell over me. There, it was out in the open now.

Ash - Well, that's not a question, but yeah, I would like to go out sometime (:

She had said yes... Wow.

Me - That's really cool, I didn't think you'd say yes.

Ash - Haha, really? Why..? I really like you, and I think you're rea-

The last bell rang loudly, interrupting her.

Ash - Fuck, I need to go. But here's my number, don't loose it.

She wrote her name down on my hand.

Ash - Text me or something, Kay? Bye.

She kissed my cheek softly, and walked rapidly out of the crowded doorway. I sat there, astonished.

Max walked up to me and handed me my stuff.

Max - Haha, I saw that shit! She totally digs your shit, bro.

I chuckled at his form of language.

Me - Yeah, dude, I got her number.

Max - Fuck yeah, that's the shit.

Me - Yeah, so stop talking like that, alright?

Max - Why? You're not digging this shit? Not digging my shitty ass slang?

Me - No, I'm not digging that shit.

Max - You mad bro?

We walked out of the classroom, laughing our asses off.


	4. Chapter Three

Friday, 5:47PM Ronnie's & Max's Place.

Ronnie's P.O.V

I was looking through a notebook full of lyrics I had written. Max sat across the room, playing his guitar.

Max - Hey, dude. What are we going to do this weekend?

Me - Um, I'm not sure, why?

Max - Maybe we can hang out with Jaimee & Ashley.

Me - Yeah, ferrsure.

Max - Cool.

As I thumbed through the pages of my notebook, I found Ashley's song. I hadn't paid much attention to this in a while. As I thought of her, I had the inspiration to write more. So, this is what I added.

"Shadows fall on yesterday, it's like time just slips away, I'm nothing, darkness follows me. The dawning never shows its head, I'm left dying here instead with nothing. A lock without a key."

Someone was at the door, knocking. I opened the door to find Omar with a Purple & Black bong in his hand. I chuckled. Max approached us to see what was so funny.

Max - Whoa, dude, you got a bong?

Me - Hell yeahh.

Omar - Haha, you guys wanna get high?

Me & Max chuckled and let him in. He loaded the bong, hit it, and passed it to me, then to Max. After a couple of hits, we were pretty stoned.

Friday, 5:47PM Jaimee's House.

I sat on a computer chair, in front of a mirror, as Ashley stood behind me, straightening my hair.

Ashley - So yeah, ha.

Me - So what do you want to do now?

Ashley - Um, I don't really care, anything interesting, I guess.

She smiled.

Me - Dude, I just remembered, I still have that pot from Hayden! You wanna get stoned?

She laughed and nodded her head, yes.

I opened my closet door and reached on in the top cabinet, on top of all my hanging clothes and took out the pink bong, and handed it to Ashley.

Ashley - Whoa, you still have this?

Me - Haha, yeah, it's been about three years now.

Ashley - yeah, I remember you got this when we were like 14.

Me - Haha, yup. I got it from Mollyanne, remember?

Ashley - Yeah, we had some fun times with this thing.

Me - Haha, for sure.

I reached for one of my hoodies, one that I never used, and looked into the pocket, there it was.

I loaded the bong, and passed it to Ashley. She took a hit and coughed.

Ashley - Dude, we haven't done this in forever.

Me - Right?

We smoked some more, until we couldn't even think. We head-banged to The Devil Wears Prada, ate Fruity Pebbles and crashed on my bed.

+Next Day+

Max's P.O.V

My head laid on something soft. I slowly opened my eyes. I was in Ronnie's bed, drooling all over a pillow. What time was it? It looked so bright outside. I got up and went into the bathroom. I had to piss so badly. I walked into my room, and found Ronnie, lying on the floor intertwined with a red blanket. I kicked his foot.

Me - Wake up, dude.

Ronnie awoke slowly. His eyes were red from sleeping so much.

Ronnie - (sleepily) what time is it…?

Me - I have no fucking idea.

I looked at the clock beside a lamp. 12:47PM

Me - It's almost one.

Ronnie - One? As in the afternoon?

Me - Yeh.

Ronnie - Damn, how fucked up did we get?

Me - Um, pretty fucked up, I would say.

Ronnie chuckled.

Me - I think I'm going to take a shower.

Ronnie nodded his head and lay back down.

I chuckled and headed into the restroom. I took my clothes off and started the shower. The hot water felt good on my back. I tried to remember what had happened yesterday, but I couldn't remember anything, my mind seemed empty. I got out of the shower and got dressed. I found something to eat, as Ronnie showered. When I was done, it was 2:51PM. I decided to call Jaimee.

Jaimee - Hello?

Her voice sounded groggy.

Me - Hey, this is Max.

Jaimee - Oh, hi, what's up?

Me - Not much, I was thinking maybe you guys could hang out with us.

Jaimee - Haha, sounds fun.

Me - Yeah? But where?

Jaimee - Me & Ashley kind of want to hit the skate park today, do you & Ronnie want to come along?

Me - Ferrsure (:

Jaimee - Cool, do you & Ronnie skate?

Me - Yeah, somewhat (:

Jaimee - Awesome. So give me like an hour or so, and I'll meet you there, Kay?

Me - Rad.

Jaimee - Kay, well, I'll see you in like a little while, then.

Me - Yeah, bye.

Jaimee - Bye.

I pressed END, and walked into Ronnie's room.

Me - Hey, we're going to hang with Jaimee & Ashley at the skate park.

Ronnie - That's rad, when?

Me - In an hour or so.

Ronnie - Alright, tell me when we're leaving.

+50 Minutes Later+

Max finally got into the car and I drove away. We arrived at The Horizon Skate Park. We found Ashley & Jaimee, skateboarding. We approached them.

Ashley -Ronnie, hi (: & Max, hey.

Jaimee - Hi, Max (: & Hey Ronnie.

Me & Max - Hey.

Ashley walked up to me, took my board from my hand, and smiled as she analyzed Medusa on my board.

Ash - That is fucking cool.

Me - Ha, yeah? Let me see yours.

Ash - Mine's not as cool.

Me - Can I see it?

Ash - Sure, I guess.

She handed me her board. I turned it around, and looked at her deck. It was fucking cool. It had Hello Kitty riding a unicorn with a bunch of little fun things on it. It was interesting to look at. I handed it back to her.

Me - I like it, it's very… Ashley.

Ashley laughed and got on her board. She started skating around, and I did the same. Max & Jaimee sat on a grassy hill, talking. After a while of chasing each other around on skateboards, I and Ashley sat down on a wooden bench.

Ash - Huh, you're not too shabby, Radke.

Me - Haha, not too bad yourself, Blood.

Ash - Thanks, I try. So tell me about yourself.

Me - Well, what do you want to know…?

Ash - Uhm, I don't know, what's your favorite color?

Me - Probably purple. Or red.

Ash - Hehe. What's your favorite song?

Me - All of them, haha. When's your birthday?

Ash - December 12th.

Me - December 15th.

She smiled.

Ash - Tell me, what's it like being onstage?

Me - Being onstage? It's fucking amazing. There are all these fucking strangers shouting Escape The Fate, the moshpits, it's just fucking great. It's like there's this flame in the crowd, and with every lyric, and every song, the flame grows.

Ash - Whoa. Is your band everything to you?

Me - Um, it's not everything, but it's a really big part of my everything. But you, what's it like being normal?

Ash - What do you mean? You are normal.

Me - No, I mean, having a normal life, going to school every day, living at home, going out with friends, what's it like?

Ash - You've never experienced that…?

Me - Not really, I've spent most of my life on a tour bus. Either that or I didn't care enough to actually go to school.

Ash- Wow, but it's alright. Some things go great, and everything's alright, and you feel amazing. There are always things that go wrong though, and you feel like dying. But you've never lived normally? Like in a house with family?

Me - I did, when I was a toddler, but not really. Now, I'm tired of a tour bus life. This is why I'm here. I'm trying to have a normal life. And I met you, which is a great bonus.

She blushed, as I smiled, soaking in her beauty.

Ash - But what about Escape The Fate? You're not done, right?

Me - No, we'll start touring again in like two months.

Ash - Yay (:

We kept conversing, and she was even more amazing than I thought. Then she had to go, and we said goodbye.

Ash - I had a really good time.

Me - Yeah, me too.

I hugged her tightly, and I doubted myself so strongly, but I leaned in and kissed her softly. She kissed me back.

Ash - Kay, bye.

I smiled at her and said bye. She walked away clumsily. I walked back to my car with Max by my side.

Max - Best fucking day ever.

Me - Fuck yes.


	5. Chapter Four

+2 Days Later+

4:56PM, Outside Omar's house.

Ronnie's P.O.V

I was smoking a cigarette, Max and Robert were smoking pot, and Omar just sat there, baked. We sat outside, on the curb. Our manager said we had to work on new music, and that's what we were doing. But Brian never got here, and we couldn't play without our guitarist. So instead of practicing, we got high.

Omar – Dude, we need to start practicing.

Me – Yeah, dude, where's Brian?

Rob – He said he was gonna be busy, but that's all…

Max - Somebody call that motherfucker.

I took out my phone and dialed Brian's number.

Brian - Uh, yeah, what's up dude?

Me – Dude, where are you, you're supposed to be at fucking practice…

Brian – Fuck. Um, Alright, I'll be there in a couple of minutes.

I hung up.

Max – What'd he say?

Me – He'll be here in a couple of minutes.

Rob – Should we start setting up?

Omar – Yeah, come on.

We all followed Omar into his house.

We set up our instruments and waited for Brian.

Monday, 4:56PM.

Ashley's P.O.V

I sat in my bed, listening to music. Knives & Pens by Black Veil Brides played. I sat there staring at my walls, thinking about this weekend, and Ronnie's kiss, and just him. It felt like it had never happened. I mean, I was falling for Ronnie Radke... I was surprised he would even look at me, I mean, he was famous. I just didn't know what to believe. I laughed at my frustration, all for a guy.

Monday, 4:56PM

Jaimee's P.O.V

I rode on my skateboard on the cracked asphalt. I ollied a huge crack in the sidewalk, and almost tripped off. I laughed, and continued riding, I rode around the block once more, and decided to go home. I dropped my skateboard in the hallway, and put my keys on the small little table in the corner. I was sweaty, from skateboarding in the heat, and headed into the shower. The cold water slid against my wing wounds. It felt good, against the warmth of the scars. I winced as the cold water slid down my legs and down my feet. I got out of the shower and dressed myself. Now, I needed something to drink, preferably blood, and eyeballs for dessert.


	6. Chapter Five

+2 Days Later+

Ashley's P.O.V

I sat in class, listening to my History teacher drone on and on about The Civil War. My brain felt numb. I looked up and felt someone staring at me, I looked up, and saw Ronnie's soft, brown eyes setting upon me. I blushed and smiled at him. He smiled back. I looked away, shyly. This kid, he was driving me insane. I was falling for him. Falling really hard. I only hoped he was there to catch me.

Ronnie's P.O.V

I was admiring her long, black hair, her dark eyes, as she looked up, slightly. She stared into my eyes and smiled as her face turned slightly pink. I smiled back, as she looked away, bashfully. Ashley, she was really lovely. I really liked her, very much. I needed to get even closer; I wanted her to be mine.

+August 14th+

Ashley's P.O.V

So, Ronnie and I had been going out more often, and we'd kissed a couple times. He'd asked me if I wanted to be his. Of course I did. Now, he was my boyfriend. I could even say I loved him… He had caught me, as I fell for him, and it was the best feeling, when I realized he loved me back. Every day, I fell in love with him even more. Every second I wasn't with him was agonizing. Max had Jaimee's clouds in the sky, as well. She was so love drunk, just like me. We were in our own little world.

+August 25th+

Everyone knew about me and Ronnie, all of a sudden. But I and he were in perfect condition, we loved being around each other, and he was everything to me…

+August 30th+

Ronnie, he's leaving for two months… He leaves on September, the 5th. He's going on tour, to the United Kingdom… I'm going to miss him, so badly. He won't stop apologizing, and that's making it even worse, it's not his fault, I was expecting this anyways, I just didn't know it was going to be so damn soon…

+September 9th+

After a couple of weeks of me and Ronnie, dating, I forgot he was a rock star, so I was kind of depressed when he left for tour, which lasted two months. Now, I sat here, on Jaimee's bed, waiting for his phone call. We had to leave for school soon, but maybe he would call me… Jaimee made me get in the car, and she drove me to school. Everyone knew about me and Ronnie at Nevada High. Rumors get around fast. I & Jaimee headed to class. I felt lonely; everything seemed so depressing without Ronnie.

Mr. Bridges – Guys, we have a new student, today, and his name is Duhstyn.

He was quite cute, he had dark brown hair, almost black, that fell gently over his eye, and hung on his shoulders. He wore ripped black pants, and a purple shirt with the Batman logo on it. I looked over at him, and he waved at me, as if he'd known me for a while. I smiled and waved back, cautiously. He looked so familiar. I felt as I'd seen him before. In passing period, he came up to me, and started talking.

Duhstyn – Hey, I'm Duhstyn…

Me – Hi, I'm Ashley, or Ash, but only like two people call me Ash.

Ronnie was the only one who called me Ash, actually, I thought to myself.

Duhstyn – That's cool, it's nice to meet you, Ashley.

Me – Haha, yup, nice to meet you too, Duhstyn. By the way, do I know you…? You seem so familiar.

He smiled.

Duhstyn – Yeah, um, have you ever heard of Bring Me The Horizon?

Me – Haha, yeah, why?

Duhstyn – I'm the drummer, for them.

Me – Whoa, are you serious? You guys are good, I like your music (:

He smiled.

Duhstyn – So, yeah, I'm kind of new here, do you think you could show me around?

Me – Around the school…?

Duhstyn - No, like, around the neighborhood, are there any skate parks around here?

Me -Yeah, there is actually.

Duhstyn - Cool, do you think you could show me where it is, after school?

Me - Today…? Um, yeah, sure...

Duhstyn - Alright, Cool.

He walked away as the bell rang. What a weird kid…

+After School+

I took, Matthew to the Skate Park and showed him some moves, and he did, as well. He was a pretty good skater, to be honest. It wasn't until we started talking, until I realized how epic he was. After skating, we went to the corner store, where he bought me a Monster, and some candy. We went back to the skate park, and sat down on the benches. We started a conversation. He was really awesome.

He played the guitar, the bass, the drums, and the trumpet. He told me about how he moved here from Washington. His smile was brilliant. His soft brown eyes were intriguing. We just stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

D - You know Ashley, you are fucking beautiful.

Me - Haha, um… Thank you….?

D - I'm Sorry, I couldn't help myself, and it's just that you're really, really, really, pretty.

Me - Thanks, you're pretty too, Duhstyn.

D - Thanks, I try.

I smiled. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. The Caller ID said "Ronniee33" I answered quickly.

Me - Ronnie?

R - The sound of your voice is soothing; I miss you, babe, so much.

Me – I miss you too, horribly.

I saw Duhstyn frown as he heard me speaking into the phone like this.

Me – Where are you?

R – I'm backstage, I'll be on, in a little bit, but I just wanted to hear your voice.

Me – Ronnie, I feel so alone

R – Please, don't… It tears me up inside to hear you say that, I feel so guilty for leaving...

Me – It's not your fault, Hun…

R – I'm still sorry, I'll be back soon.

Me – When's soon…?

R – November 13th, to be exact.

Me – And it's barely September 9th…

R – I'll be home, as soon as I can, Ash.

Me – Yeah, I'll see you then, I guess.

R – Please don't be sad, I have to go now, but please forgive me.

Me – I have nothing to forgive you for, you've done nothing wrong. Go, sing your heart out, Ronnie. Don't forget yourself. I love you.

R – I love you more, Ash. You're everything to me. I'll call you some other time this week, Goodbye.

Me - Bye.

He hung up, and so did I. Duhstyn looked at me curiously,

Me – That was Ronnie, my boyfriend.

Duhstyn – Oh… You, um, have a boyfriend….?

Me – Yeah…

Duhstyn – Oh, where is he?

Me – On tour. He'll be back in November.

Duhstyn - He's in a band…?

Me – Yeah, they're called Escape The Fate.

Duhstyn – Oh yeah, I've heard of them a couple times.

Me – Yup, ahaha.

We went on with our conversation. It got darker and darker as, I spent my evening with this amazing guy. I checked the time. 9:42PM. Whoa, it was way later than I thought.

Me – Well, I'm gonna get going..

Duhstyn – Yeah? Alright, I'll see you at school tomorrow.

Me – Ferrsure.

I smiled and hugged him.

He smelt like AXE, so different from Ronnie's Old Spice, I thought, as I walked away into the night.


	7. Chapter Sixx

September 30th.

Everything was the same.

I still missed Ronnie. Even more horribly, now. I still expected a call or a text from him every day, but I mostly received nothing. Every day, became more and more sad, dark, and lonely. Every day, my heart missed him a little more. Every day, I became more and more broken, and I was losing it. Ronnie was becoming my only reason to hope… I only felt okay when I hung with Duhstyn, or Jaimee. I was happy around them. I was starting to hate being so lonely.

October 13th.

One more month. One more month until he'd be back, with me. Just thinking about that made my day a little brighter.

Jaimee – There you are… You look pretty.

I looked down at my outfit.

Me – Thanks..

Jaimee – Yeah, let's go get some coffee, and get to school?

Me – You drink coffee now..?

Jaimee – Yeah, it's somewhat my new addiction.

I smiled, and she smiled back. We got in her car and drove to Starbucks, then we headed for school.

Duhstyn waited for us near the entrance.

Duhstyn – Heyz.

Me & Jaimee – Hey.

The bell rang and we headed to class.

+After School+

Jaimee was acting horribly suspicious. She was really into her phone, smiling at every text she read. We arrived home, and I headed to my room, as Jaimee followed behind. I fell down on my bead and closed my eyes. I heard my closet door open and then close. I didn't open my eyes, it was just Jaimee. Or so I thought.

His voice sent me into memories of me and him, as he said my name.

R– Ashley.

My eyes propped open, in shock. I had heard Ronnie say my name, so clearly, as if he was there next to me. I lifted my head and looked around the room. Nothing. There was nobody. My heart started to beat faster. I had clearly heard Ronnie say my name. My eyes started to well up. I was that lonely..? I was so alone that I was hearing his voice? The first tear leaked down my cheek. I missed him so fucking much. I felt like nothing without him... It was as if I was missing a piece of me. I wiped my tear away, and realized my makeup was everywhere. I washed my face, and went back to my bed, where I remembered him laying next to me, holding me tight. I cried even more. I wished so badly that he were here. I fell asleep, crying my eyes out, and the last thing I remember thinking is "Only a month left."

+October 24th+

Ronnie's P.O.V

+1:52 PM, Magic Carpets Airlines+

Me & the guys waited for our flight to be called. We were so worn out from last night's show. It had gotten pretty intense, the moshpit had overflowed. We fucking blew it up last night, and so we got to go home. I couldn't wait until I'd finally see her again. I expected a surprised expression on her face, her lips curving into that gorgeous smile. I hadn't seen her in exactly 48 days. Time away made my heart grow so much fonder. I hope she likes my surprise, I thought, as the pilot informed us we were about to land.

+3:07PM+

It had taken us half an hour to arrive from the airport and half an hour to shower and get cleaned. Now, we were on our way to Jaimee's. We arrived, barely making noise. Max had a key to their house, creepily. We walked in and heard Music blasting from Ashley's room. Max walked over to Jaimee's room, and opened the door slowly. She wasn't there, which meant she was with Ashley in the other room. I lightly turned the doorknob and blasted the door open. Ashley looked up, startled. She looked at me for a minute or two, examining me closely, then shrieked and ran into my arms. She grasped me tightly, and I held her even tighter. Max & Jaimee were in an embrace.

Ash – Is it really you..?

Me – Yes, babe, who else would it be?

Ash – I don't know, I've lost my mind without you.

She dug her face into my neck, and I felt her breathe me in.

Me – I missed you so much, gorgeous.

Ash – Me too, Ronnie, I was in hell without you.

Me – Now, I'm back, and I love you so much.

I felt her face get warm.

Ash – I love you, Ronnie, you complete me.

I know it all sounds so cliché and sappy, but that's exactly how I and her felt about each other. It was as dramatic as a movie, as real as her beating heart. Now, I had her. I was never letting her go. I didn't only want her, but I needed her, and the best part:

She needed me, as horribly as I needed her.


	8. Chapter Seven

October 25th.

Ashley's P.O.V

I woke slowly to the beating sound of something, like a drum. I felt warmth under my head. My hair was tangled and messy around my face. I slowly opened my eyes, and lifted my head. I was on Ronnie's chest. That beating drum was his heartbeat. I smiled at the thought of his beating heart. I was in love with this moment. The first time I'd woken with his arms around me since what seemed forever. I held him tighter. I looked up at him, and noticed he was still sleeping. I smiled at him as he remained in peaceful sleep. I looked at the clock. 5:57AM. I slowly slid from under his arms, and ran to the shower. I felt relaxed as the hot water slid down my body, the gentle touch of warm water woke my body. I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I ran across the hallway into my bedroom. Ronnie was still in bed, but now awake. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

R- Why are you up so early?

Me – Um, there's this thing I have called school. I'm going to need to be there in a while. Would you like to accompany me?

R- ((Chuckle)) Right. I forgot about school, it's been a while, haha.

I turned to my closet, finding something to wear so I wouldn't have to stand there naked, with only a towel around myself. I heard Ronnie get up off the bed, but he surprised me as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and the towel slid off. I gasped as I felt how cold the room was. I shivered in his arms. He hugged me tighter, pressing his warmth onto me. He chuckled.

R – I forgot how cute you were with your clothes off.

I felt myself blush. I started to put some clothes on, but he kept pulling them off me. I laughed, and he smiled as he admired my naked body.

Me – Okay, stop, haha, I need to get ready.

R- Hahaha, yup, me too.

Me – So you are coming?

My face lit up, as Ronnie looked at me deeply.

R- Of course, babe, I want to be near you as much as I can.

He smiled at my star struck face.

He left the room, and I heard the shower start up. I also heard Jaimee's bathroom water start to run. She was getting ready, as well. I wore a purple shirt with Hello Kitty on it, ripped purple leggings, a rainbow tutu, and some pink vans, with a pink bow on my hair. I smiled at myself in the mirror Ronnie wore a red Iron Maiden shirt, with some black jeans and some black shoes. We left for school at 7:34.

7:53 AM

Ronnie's P.O.V

I parked my car, got out, and opened Ashley's door. I grabbed hold of her hand as we walked into Nevada High. It felt like I hadn't been here since fucking forever. I recognized everyone, though. They all stared at me, like if I had returned from the dead. I mean, a month and a half wasn't that much, was it? I felt… new. Ashley led me to a table where all of her friends sat. I remembered most of them, Mollyanne, the brown-haired tiny girl, Alexx, the colorful one, and a couple of others. There was a new one, though. He was eyeballing me, as his mouth spoke to Ashley. Ashley seemed to smile at his every word. Who the fuck was this kid…?

A – Oh, Yeah. Ronnie, this is Duhstyn, one of my really great friends. Duhstyn, this is Ronnie, my boyfriend.

Duhstyn – Radke, right? From Escape The Fate?

Me – Yeah..

Duhstyn – Nice to meet you, I play in Bring Me The Horizon.

Me – Nice to meet you too. Really? Oliver's a good friend of mine.

Dushtyn – Oh? I think he's mentioned you before, maybe once or twice.

Me – Yeah, that guy is a fucking trip, he likes to party all fucking year long, haha.

Duhstyn just smirked and looked away. He was hard to define, hard to try to understand. Jaimee & Max approached us. Max and I did our handshake thing and Jaimee introduced him to Duhstyn. I could tell Max had a disliking for him, somewhat like I did. The bell rang loudly, and we went to class.

*Lunch*

Me & Ashley sat down on a cement bench, as I drank a Red Bull, and she drank Starbucks.

A - So what do you think…?

I stared at her, confused.

A – About Duhstyn…?

Me – He's alright, I guess. He seems to be really into you.

Ashley – Hahaha, yeahno… He doesn't dig me like that..

Me – You have no idea…

Ash – Yes I do! Duhstyn does not want me as anything else but his friend.

Me – Right…

Ash – Even if he did, I don't need anyone else but you.

She smiled cutely.

Me – Haha, you're so fucking amazing Ashley.

She blushed and mumbled a thanks. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She slid it out and answered it.

Ash – Hello? …. Um, I don't know, why? …. Do it yourself, It's you that wants him…Fine, I guess, I'll give it a try… Yeah… bye.

She hung up and sighed.

Me – Everything's fine, right?

A - Yeah, it's just Nikkole, she needs my help with something.

Me – Alright.

I shrugged it off, and we went to hang with Max & Jaimee.

Ash – Hey, bitch and bitcho.

Max chuckled and Jaimee waved hi.

I smiled and said hey to both of them. Jaimee started to talk about one of the assignments in English Class, and I zoned out. The high pitch of an unrecognized voice pulled me back to reality. A short, skinny girl with dark brown hair stood in front of us. Only Jaimee & Ashley seemed to know who she was, I had absolutely no idea, she looked in no way familiar.

Ash – Hey..?

Nikkole – OhEmGee, hey!

Jaimee – What's up, bitcho?

I chuckled, along with Max.

Me – So what's a bitcho? Hahaha.

Ashley shrugged and Jaimee just smiled. I glanced at Max, who looked as confused as me.

N – Hey there, Ronnie.

She winked at me.

I started laughing hysterically, until I almost barfed.

Me – Uh… hahahahaha. Hey. Do I even know you…? How do I know you're not a bitcho?

Everyone laughed.

N – No, you don't know me.. I'm Nikkole, but call me Nikky.

Me – Alright then. Hello Nikky.

She smiled, and tuned to Max.

N - & Hello Max, I like your face today.

What the fuck…? Morbid chick, she was.

Max mumbled thanks and looked away, probably creeped out. Ashley started running, suddenly, in Duhstyn's direction. I saw her tackle him, or at least trying to. I saw her mouth move, and so did his. Then she hugged him and turned back, walking to me. I looked down so she wouldn't know I was staring at her.

Jaimee – That was quite bizarre…

Ashley laughed.

A – I'm just spontaneous, hahaha.

The bell rang and we headed to class. I made sure Duhstyn was looking and grabbed Ashley pulling her close to me, kissing her roughly. I opened my eyes after her lips left mine, only to find Duhstyn staring at me with a death in his eyes. If looks could kill…


	9. Chapter Eight

Ronnie s P.O.V., 2:47 PM.  
>I grabbed hold of Ashley s hand as we walked to my car. Her hand was cold and stiff. Me - So today was a good day, right?<br>A - Mhm.  
>She smiled.<br>I approached my car, and unlocked the door for Ashley, then did the same for my self. We got in the car, and I started the car. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed to my place as Ashley picked at the radio. As I drove, my mind started to fade into another place, as my thoughts branded themselves in my head. I thought about how Duhstyn s feelings for Ashley, I thought about Ashley, and how much I needed her. I thought about Max and how many pills and how much pot we smoked before school, I thought about Jaimee, but when the image of her came into my mind, it wasn t just her face.. it was Jaimee, but different.. Distorted, in a way. Her eyes shifted from blood red, to a dark pink, to pitch black. Her lips twisted into a smile, revealing something sharp in her mouth. Her teeth were long and pointy, they looked like they could tear flesh with just a snip of a bite. I could feel myself paralyzed, in confusion and fear. The image of Jaimee slowly faded away as I turned back to road. I could feel my eyes, dried up and bloodshot.  
>A- Ronnie? Love?<br>I cleared my throat. Me - Um, Yeah?  
>A - is everything fine..? Me - Yeah, why?<br>A - I don t know, you seemed focused on something Me - No, I was just thinking.  
>A - Is something bothering you ?<br>Me - No, not at all.. Why? Does it seem like that?  
>A - No, I was just wondering. Well, I m here if you want to talk.<br>Me - Thanks, but there s nothing wrong. Really.  
>She nodded, and turned her head, looking out the window.<br>I was so dazed. I could feel my heart pulsate every second, I could feel the blood rushing in my veins, I could my every muscle I was so fucked up. I tried to feel sober and tried to look fine as I pulled into the driveway, and turned the car off. Ashley and I both got out and walked into our house. I tried to keep a straight posture, and a steady walk as I followed her in her room. She opened her door, and dropped her stuff on her bed. She turned to me and looked at me, mischievously. I looked at her confusedly. She came close to me, backing me into a wall. Her eyes sparkled, and she kissed me slowly, leading up to a bigger, deeper kiss. I put my hands on her sides, and slid down to her hips. One of her hands wrapped itself around my neck, the other clutched tightly to my shirt. I slowly reached inside her shirt, at the small of her back, while my lips locked on to hers. I reached down to the back of her knee and pulled her legs around me. I held her butt as she held me tightly, not breaking the kiss. She buried her hands in my hair, pried her lips from mine and breathed deeply. I looked into her eyes, I saw the lust in them. I felt her heat on me, her scent scorched itself into my mind, and excited me. She knocked me roughly onto her bed and mounted me. She smiled, and slid my shirt off. She ran her hands over my tattoos. She leaned in and kissed me. I slowly took off her shirt, and unhooked her green bra. I stared at her, amazed. This was the first time I d ever seen her without clothing and I was fucking hypnotized. She blushed as I stared at her. I slowly reached up her stomach, to her boob. I wrapped my hand around it, and fondled with it. She smiled at my touch. I switched positions with her, and laid her down. I kissed her lips, and kissed lower, down her neck. I shifted my lips over to her chest, and kissed down her body, down to her stomach, until I reached the button on her pants. I gently unbuttoned them and slid them down, exposing her bare legs. I ran my hands up from her ankles to her hips, she smiled sweetly at me. I slowly leaned in, and pulled her panties off with my lips. I could feel her shaking, as her hands clutched the bed sheet. I went up to her and kissed her. Her kiss was shaky. I looked at her & whispered.  
>Me - What s wrong..?<br>A- Nothing, I m just nervous.. we ve never gone this far.  
>Me - Don t be shy, I ll show you a good time.<br>I winked at her and she smiled. I pulled the rest of my clothes off, as she watched. I lay down, and she climbed onto me. She positioned herself and ran her fingers over my boner, making me slightly shiver. I chuckled. She looked in my eyes and let me slide in. I gasped at her warm wetness. She moaned slightly, as she slid on my dick. I pushed myself into her, harder & harder every time. Her moans grew louder & louder. She wrapped herself around me, even tighter somehow, and grinded on me. I smiled in ecstasy. This was the best sex I ve ever fucking had, I thought to myself. It was so fucking amazing, it felt so good. She moaned loudly as she clutched on to me. She breathed unevenly and roughly. Then she shook a little, then became tense and held me tightly, as she moaned in pleasure. I felt her jizz slide down my dick. She smiled and bit her lip, as she pushed me deeper in her. I gasped and pushed her off as I felt myself reaching climax. It splattered all over the bed. Me - That was fucking amazing.  
>Ashley - That was intense. Me - Honestly, I ve never felt a girl jizz on me.<br>She laughed.  
>Ash- Sorry.<br>Me - Oh, don t be. I fucking loved it.  
>She smiled.<br>Ash - Would you like to shower with me? Me - Fuck yes.  
>She chuckled and led me into the bathroom with her. We got in the shower, changed her bed sheets and fell asleep on her bed.<br>Next Day.  
>Saturday, October 26th. 9:47AM Jaimee s P.O.V I woke up slowly, my eyes stared at the ceiling. I winced as my back stung. I got up, and looked into the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot, and I looked worn out. My arms were slightly scratched and bruised. My teeth were still sort of sharp and they looked somewhat red. I washed my face and put eye drops in. I brushed my teeth, then I took a shower with cold water so my wounds wouldn t sting with the hot water. It felt good as the cold water ran over my back, soothing my openings. I winced as I put my clothes on, but I was satisfied as I saw that they covered most of my wounds &amp; scratches. Last night had been difficult. Yomi was a tougher opponent than I thought, but I d defeated her. I turned on the tv and just sat next to Max who still lay in bed, hungover. A couple of minutes later, he woke up.<br>Max - Hey, love.  
>Me - Hi, how d you sleep?<br>Max - Um, alright, I guess. My head hurts like a bitch. Did I drink a lot last night?  
>Me - Yeah, I guess. You drank more than you normally do..<br>Max - Damn. What time is it?  
>Me - 10:32.<br>Max - Oh okay, cool.  
>Me - Why..? is there something you have to do?<br>Max - Yeah, I have practice, at one.  
>Me - Oh, I see.<br>Max - Yeah, wake me at noon, yeah?  
>Me - Sure. He smiled and fell back asleep.<br>*Noteeee:  
>Sorry for all the pornxD <div> 


	10. Chapter Nine

October 31st.  
>4:57PM Jaimee's P.O.V<p>Ronnie pulled into the driveway, as me and Ashley sighed in unison. We'd finally bought all the extra stuff we needed for our costumes. We were going to a party tonight, and our costumes had to be good.<br>Ashley was going as a rag doll, Ronnie was going as a skeleton, Max was going as a zombie, and I was going as an evil fairy, ironically. Now, we were gonna get ready and head to the party. Max - You got everything we need, right?  
>Me- Mhm.<br>Max nodded as we entered the house. I started getting ready and helped Max with his costume.  
>2 hours later, we headed for Mollyanne's, where the party had begun.<p>

11:54PM

Max - You know... you know. You know.. I love you. You know. You know, don't you?  
>Me - Uh, yeah.<br>Max - Because if you don't know, then... I don't know. You know?  
>I sighed and rolled my eyes. He was so fucking drunk... Ronnie &amp; Ashley approached us. Ronnie's eyes were really bloodshot, and Ashley's pupils were huge. R - Hey... You guys having fun..?<br>A - Hahah, at least Max is.  
>R - Is everything... alright, Jaimee?<br>Me - Yeah. I'll be back.  
>I walked off into the dance floor, I didn't want to be around them, they were being retarted.<br>I looked into the crowd, spying on future acquaintances. I found a short girl, with red and black hair. She was skinny and drunk. She held a red cup on her left hand, and her shoes in the other. She sat on the corner, wasted. I approached her, slowly. I took a seat by her. Me - Hey, is everything cool?  
>She slowly turned to me.<br>Girl - Hah, yeah...yeah.  
>Me - Alright. Um, what's your name, love?<br>Girl - Um, Audrey. D-d-do you have a name, t-too?  
>Me - Yeah, mine's Jaimee.<br>Audrey- Nice.. that's G-g-german, right?  
>Me - Haha, no. It's British, actually.<br>Audrey - S-s-shagadelic.  
>I laughed and moved her hair from her face.<br>Me - Do you want a ride home...? You don't seem too well.  
>Audrey - I g-guess. Me - Alright, come on.<br>I helped her up, as she stumbled to her feet, and led her to my car.  
>I started driving towards the woods, somewhere where her screams wouldn't be heard.<br>I found a good spot and opened her door.  
>Audrey - Hey, th-this isn't my house..<br>I put a finger over my lips, gesturing her to be quiet. She repeated after me, and put a finger to her lips. I nodded. She smiled. I put my hand down, as I felt my nails growing long and sharp. I looked down, as I felt my eyes turn deep red. I shook my head as my hair went from it's shiny aquamarine color, to a hot pink. She gasped at my hair and reached out to touch it. As her hand slid down my shiny hair, it cut her fingers deeply. My hair was spiky and razor sharp. She gasped as she felt the slits on her fingers. She slowly looked at her hand, then looked back at me, this time, right into my eyes. She froze as if my gaze pierced her. I slowly smiled at her, my long, sharp teeth shining into the bare moonlight. Her face looked terrified. I hunched over and winced as I let my dark wings spread gracefully. The wounds on my back, reincarnated. I breathed in the smell of her blood, as she stared, horrified. Then she screamed, amazingly loudly, and sharp. I put my hand over her mouth, as she looked into my eyes, with terror on her face. I slowly whispered to her.  
>Me - Audrey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry it has to be you. I'm done waiting, I'm dying. I need your blood, I need your flesh to live. I need to stay alive. I'm sorry.<br>I removed my hand from her mouth, as tears rolled down her face.  
>She whispered.<br>Audrey - Jaimee...? Is it still you in there? What are you..? Why are you doing this to me..? Why me?  
>She seemed to have sobered up from so much fear.<br>Me - I'm sorry.  
>I slowly put my sharp nail to her throat and slit across. Her blood poured down on my hands, as I drank it ravenously. I put my lips to her throat and let it flow into my mouth, soothing the sharp dry pain in my throat that had been there for days. I looked up, at her face. She was pale and cold, completely out of blood. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head. I slowly ripped off her eyelids and bit into them, chewing slowly, savoring her. I then moved on to her fingers, biting off one by one. I slowly ate her hands, then stuck my sharp tooth in her wrists, hoping for more blood, but nothing came out. I slit her stomach open with my nail and picked out her intestines. I devoured them rapidly. I ate the remainder of her body, saving her eyeballs for last. I licked my fingers clean, and burnt her clothes and her hair. As my hunger wasn't so intense, I felt my teeth, my nails &amp; my wings retract slowly. The wounds from my wings stung as I adjusted my costume. I watched my hair turn back, and felt my eyes go back to hazel. I sighed as tears started pouring out of my eyes. It was so hard, to accept that I had just eaten her. Yet at that moment, I couldn't help myself. This was so difficult. It all came crashing on me afterwards, and made me feel like crap. I fixed my make up in the car, and headed back to the party, where my friends waited.<p>

12:46AM Ronnie's P.O.V I stood next to Max, trying to keep him awake. He was hammered. Max- Hey, hey. Hey. Hey, Ronnie. Hey. Ronnie. Ronnie, hey.  
>Me - Haha, what?<br>Max - Ronnieeeeee. Ronnieeeeeeeeeeee. Ronnayyy. Ronnaynnay. RonnieBoy. Ronnielicious. Ronald McDonald. McDonald. McDonald's. Can we get some french fries there?  
>Me - Hahahaha, at McDonald's? Haha, yeah, we can.<br>Max - Ronnielicious. See, man, this is why you are, you are my friend. My goodest friend.  
>Me - Hahaha, your goodest friend? Like, your best friend?<br>Max - Yeah! Yeah, that's what my mouth meant to s-speak.  
>Me - Hahah, right, of course. So, let's find Ashley &amp; Jaimee so we can go get you french fries, ok?<br>Max - Yeah. JAIMEE! HEY, JAIMEE! JAIMEE! I MISS YOU, JAIMEE!  
>He yelled into the crowd as I laughed my ass off. I saw Jaimee approaching us from our left.<br>Me - Now yell for Ashley.  
>Max - ASHLEY! ASHLEY! HEY, ASHLEY! THIS DUDE MISSES YOU, ASHLEY!<br>I could not stop laughing, everyone stared at Max.  
>Jaimee - Dude, are we going now..?<br>Me - Yeah, we gotta get Ashley first.  
>Max - Jaimee, hey. We're leaving now, okay? Ronnie wants to buy me some McDonalds.<br>Jaimee chuckled and nodded. Ashley walked towards us, her eyes wide and big. A - We're leaving?  
>Me - Uh, yeah, Max is fucking hammered.<br>Max - No, I'm not! I haven't even touched a hammer today!  
>We laughed and dragged him to the car.<br>He fell asleep as soon as he sat down, Jaimee stared out the window, thinking, and Ashley was on her phone. I drove home in the dark streets, passing through decorated houses. We arrived, and I carried Max inside, where I dropped him on his bed.  
>I went back to my room, where Ashley lay in her underwear. I held her close to me under the covers where she kissed me goodnight, and whispered Sweet Dreams before falling asleep.<p>


	11. Chapter Ten

**November 5th, 3:24 PM.**

**Jaimee's P.O.V**

**I'd bit my fingernail down to the nub. Now I was just chewing on my finger. I stared at the blurry pictures on TV, not paying much attention. My thoughts were on Audrey. I still felt bad... Her screams and her pleads were burnt into my memory. I was... a menace. I'd been this way for a while... but for some reason, Audrey's screams were the worst I'd ever heard. I remember how her fingers dug deep into my cold skin, how her hands held on to me for her dear life as I slit her throat.**

**M - Jaimee...? **

**I jumped at the sound of Max's voice.**

**Me - Uh, yeah?**

**M – What's wrong..?**

**I panicked a bit, worried he had somehow found out.**

**Me – N- nothing, why would you t-think there was anything wrong?**

**M – I don't know… You just sit there… You've been really quiet these past days… Did something happen..?**

**Me – No, babe, nothing. I'm completely fine, I just feel a bit sick...**

**Sick of my own actions, I thought to myself.**

**M – You sure? **

**Me – Yes, love, I'm sure.**

**M – Okay… Well, I'm here... if you need to talk to someone.**

**Me – Thanks, but I'm alright.**

**Max shrugged, and plopped down on the bed, next to me.**

**He sighed, and 10 minutes later, he was asleep.**

**I tried to sleep too, but every time I closed my eyes, I saw Audrey crying and pleading. So I lay there, remembering that night.**

4:57PM

Ronnie's P.O.V

A - Oh, did I tell you what happened today..?

Me – Um, I don't think so... What did happen today?

A – I was sitting in Trigonometry with Chelsea, and this strange girl comes up to me and asks me if I'm the girl dating "The rockstar dude with that one band."

I laughed loudly.

Me – Really..? Wow, some people's kids.

She chuckled and took another sip of her soda. She shook her hair out of her face and caught me staring at her.

A – What..?

Me – Nothing, haha. I love you, Ash.

She smiled slightly and kissed my lips softly.

A – I love you too.

November 14th, 2:31PM

Aurora, Colorado.

Jazzy shook her head at me, as I played with our dog outside in the snow. I smiled at her mockingly.

Me – Ninja, go! Get the ball.

Jazzy opened the glass doors and stepped on the patio.

Jazzy – Fuck its cold.

Me – We're in Colorado, what do you expect..?

She rolled her eyes and punched my arm.

Me – Oh that hurt so fucking bad. I think I'm dying.

Jazzy – Sarcasm doesn't work with you, Jack. You sound retarded.

Me – Fuck off, Jazz.

I ran after the dog, leaving Jazzy behind. I couldn't find that damn ball anywhere. 5 minutes later, I heard Jazzy shouting my name. I walked back towards the house, where my mom and Jazzy stood, talking.

Me – What?

Jazzy – Guess what? Mom is making us move.

Me – Wait, what the fuck?

Mom – Jack, I'm right here.

Jazzy snickered as I looked at my mom, confused.

Me – Moving..? Like where..? If we move any further, I'll have to transfer schools… again.

Mom – Yeah, you're definitely going to a different school. You too, Jazz.

Me – Dude, really? We have to move, again?

Mom – Yeah… The difference is, we're not just moving houses… We're moving to Nevada.

Jazz's jaw dropped to the floor, along with mine.

Jazz – Wait, mom, why?

Mom – Your dad's been offered a better job in Nevada… He'll get paid three times as much as he earns now. So, we're moving.

Me – Mom…. How much more money do you need…? We've already gained a reputation as rich kids… We've got one of the nicest houses in Colorado… We've got everything… What more do you want?

Mom – Listen, Jack… You're only 17. You'll understand when you get older…

Me – No, mom. I understand perfectly. You're a money-hungry who-

Jazz – Jack..!

Jazz interrupted my sentence, knowing what words were coming out of my mouth.

My mom stood closer, pointing her pale finger in my face.

Mom – Listen, I'm not going to put up with you... You're still a child, you won't understand. No matter what though, I am the mother, you are the child. You do what I say, and you respect my decisions. No questions asked.

Me – I'm not going... I'm staying here. I'll be 18 soon, and then you won't be able to do anything.

Mom – I'd like to see you speak to your father like this… Jack, you won't be 18 until May... Until then… You have to do as I say…

She walked back inside, with a smirk on her face, thinking she'd won.

I was furious… How the fuck did she think she could treat me like an object she could just take everywhere with her..? Jazz put her hand on my shoulder as if to comfort me. I shook her hand off and stomped into my room, slamming the door loudly behind me. I was leaving everything behind… For nothing. For something that wasn't necessary… My mother was such a gold digger… She was only in it for the fucking money. If my father wasn't a Judge, if he didn't gain all the money he did, my mother would've left him long ago. My father was blinded by her so-called love. She was just an ungrateful woman, who found someone to support her needs and to fill her empty heart.


	12. Chapter 11

November 23rd, 5:47 AM.

Ashley's P.O.V.

I lay in bed, awake. I slowly opened my eyes. My limbs felt tired and sore. I slowly slid out of Ronnie's warm arms and walked to the bathroom. I started the water and took my clothes off. I carefully stepped into the shower and stood in front of the warm water. It touched my knees and my toes. I stepped in closer, letting the water caress me all over. I washed my hair and my body, and then went back into my room. I opened my closet door, quietly, hoping not to wake Ronnie.

R – Ashley..?

Me – I'm over here, babe.

R – What time is it…?

Me – 6:07.

Ronnie got up and walked out. A couple seconds later, I heard the shower run. I got dressed, and I started doing my hair. 45 minutes later, we got in the car and started on our way to school.

7:54 AM

Ronnie's P.O.V

I held on to Ashley's hand as we walked through the crunchy leaves, facing the cold wind. We were in a park not too far from school. I sat down on a square – like rock, Ash sat close next to me. I put my arm around her waist and put my hand into her sweater pocket. I pulled her closer as she shivered. We breathed in and out, looking at the vapor in the air, our breath floating before us in the cold wind. I turned to look at her, as I felt myself fall off the rock, my ass landing on the cold ground. Ashley couldn't help it, she started laughing hysterically. She smiled and helped me up.

A – Hahaha, you okay?

Me – Heh, yeah.

A – So, wait, why are we here?

Me – I just didn't want to go to my first class.

She smiled and scooted closer to me. I smiled and looked deep into her dark eyes.

This girl, she had become my everything. I never knew she'd become such an important person in my life… yet here she was, wrapped in my arms. Her skin turned red, the blood rushed through her cheeks as I admired her. I loved her so much, no words could explain it. I'd give up anything for her, there's nothing I wouldn't do. I pulled her closer, and kissed her. Our lips swayed back and forth, dancing together.

I pulled away, grabbed the back of her knees, and picked her up. She giggled, and I started walking towards the grassy area before us. I gently laid her down in front of a tree, and laid next to her, my head on her tummy. I closed my eyes, my mind slowly falling asleep. 3 seconds later, I felt a cold hand on my neck, a soft distant voice in my ear.

A – Ronnie, Ronnie. Hey, wake up. Ronnie.

She shook me gently.

Me – It's only been like a minute, Ash.

A – Huh..? Ronnie, you fell asleep, the next class starts in 15 minutes.

I sighed and sat up sleepily. Ashley ran her fingers through my hair, dragged me towards school.

9:43AM

Jaimee's P.O.V

The bell rang loudly, everyone stood up, grabbing their stuff and walking out the door. I shoved my notebook in my bag, put my pen in my pocket and walked out the classroom. I walked through the halls, filled with teenagers and old teachers. I exited the building, and started walking towards the lecture hall. I heard my name yelled behind me, I turned around and I saw Ashley holding hands with Ronnie, walking towards me. I smiled and hugged her. Ronnie hugged me and said hi. We walked into the building, and into the classroom. We took a seat near the back and waited for the teacher to start talking.

Mr. Bridges – Guys, today we have two new students, they're siblings. This is Jack and Jazzy. Let's give them a warm welcome guys.

A tall guy walked in with long choppy black hair, stretched ears, a septum piercing, angelbites, and dark eyelined eyes. He smiled sweetly and took a seat near us in the back.

A gorgeous brunette walked in behind him. Her hair was big, it held a pink bow. She too had a septum piercing, but she had a labret and glittery black make up. Her eyes fell on me, I smiled slightly. She turned to something else, and muttered something to her brother. He laughed loudly then muttered something back. She smiled and took a seat next to him. I tried not to mind them, but somehow they kept popping back into my head.

The class ended, and we walked out of the classroom, behind Jack and Jazzy. Jazzy wore a small tank top, which revealed her shoulders and part of her back. I looked at her back intently, noticing the small beginning of a scar… Scars like mine... My wing scars… My mind started racing as I continued to stare at her back. She turned around slightly; I turned her quickly so she wouldn't catch me staring.

Jazzy – Um, hai.

I turned, pretending to be shocked.

Me – Oh, hello.

Jazzy – I'm Jazzy.

Me – Yeah, I'm Jaimee.

Jazzy – Nice to meet you, this is my brother Jack. Jack, this is Jaimee.

Jack turned to me, flashed me a bright smile and said hi.

Me – H-Hi.

The iris of his eyes seemed to expand and shrink repetitiously. It was interesting to look at.

Me – My class is this way, so nice meeting you. See you around.

Jazzy smiled, along with Jack. They both said bye as I walked away, puzzled.


	13. Chapter 12

November 25th

1:37 AM

Jaimee's p.o.v

I felt weird, a rushing sensation ran through me, almost like I was being lifted. I opened my eyes. I was in a horse drawn carriage. There were two wooden benches facing each other, I was sitting on one of them. There was a small cabin with a driver in it and he tugged and pulled on leather strips attached to the horses. I knocked on a small window, where I could barely see him. He ignored me. I knocked harder and yelled but he paid me no attention.

We drove through what seemed like a forest, with tall trees and small chirping birds hanging on their branches. Soon we came to a stop, but the driver stood in his cabin, motionless. A couple seconds later, the door to my cabin was opened. In walked Jazzy, the least expected person. She sat on the bench across me. I stared at her, confused.

Jazzy - Hey.

Me - Uhh..

Jazzy - How are you?

Me - Confused… Where are we going? What am I doing here?

Jazzy - Relax, don't worry about it.

Me - Don't worry? I don't know where I am! Where are we headed?

Jazzy - I want to talk.

Me - Yeah? I want to know what's happening.

Jazzy - I know about you.

She smiled, malevolently.

I froze. She didn't… No, we couldn't be thinking the same thing.

Me - What do you know?

Jazzy - Stop playing dumb. I've figured you out.

A shiver ran down my spine.

Me - I don't know what you mean.

Jazzy - You do, of course you do. It's right there, in the back of your mind, gnawing at you. You're a Genera. You kill. You feed on humans, while disguising yourself as one and mingling with them.

She smiled, in that malevolent way of hers.

I gave her the most shocked look I could.

Me - You're delusional. You have officially gone insane.

Jazzy - Haha, oh yeah?

And then she formed.

Her beautiful brown eyes turned a dark red, fangs grew at her mouth, the nails on her hands grew long and razor-sharp. The muscles in her back contracted and expanded her wings ready to spring.

Jazzy… she was… one of us.

Deep purple wings sprung from her, dripping blood ran down her back..

Her hair, that had once been a beautiful shade of brown almost like her eyes, had turned a lavender color. It swung around in the evening breeze.

I was left speechless. One of us… One of us… She killed and fed in disguise.

Generas had a special power that they could master, called Human Disposition. If a Genera mastered this power, she/he could appear as human as the next person. That was an advantage because it was easier for prey to trust us. They were completely caught off guard when we bit into them. I mean, who would expect a winged creature with fangs and long claws that needed flesh to survive? ...Nobody, exactly.

I didn't know how Jazzy had seen through me, but she had, and here she was, exposing herself to me, in her Genera form. She knew… She knew what I held as my darkest secret.

A couple of silent seconds passed and then she sighed.

Jazzy - So are you going to show me...? Show me your form.

Me - Why? You had no reason to do this…

Jazzy - Oh c'mon. Won't you show me?

Me - Jazzy, what do you want? If you knew I was Genera, why even talk to me? Why not just avoid me completely?

Jazzy's face fell a little and she slowly disguised herself again, wincing as her wings retracted into her back.

Jazzy - I just wanted to let you know, I guess… I only tried because you're the only one I've noticed since we moved here. I can't find anyone else.

Me - Isn't that how it's supposed to be? A Genera lives among humans, undetected. We kill to quench our hunger. Generas don't interact much, things get complicated when we do.

Jazzy - And here I am, causing conflict.

I resisted the urge to say "Exactly."

Jazzy - I shouldn't have intruded. I'm sorry.

The carriage came to a sudden stop and she stood up, but I grabbed her arm. Her skin was cold.

Me - Intrude? In what? What am I doing?

Jazzy - Oh. You're sleeping.

My jaw almost dropped.

Jazzy - I mastered the ability to... uh..

Me - You're a dreamwalker...

Jazzy - So you've heard of it, then.

Me - Yeah, I know of another Genera like you... She explained to me.

Jazzy - Hmm. Well, I'll see you then.

She stood up and I started to feel bad... I almost stopped her but then the dream dissolved like rain...

When I woke up the next morning, I was confused. Really confused. I couldn't have possibly made that up in my mind... Jazzy had gotten into my dreams, and she'd shown me her Genera form... I felt bad, now... I had acted so rudely, and she had just wanted to talk... but then again, why? What is it that she wanted? She should have been discreet. I still felt bad, though. I was filled with conflicting emotions and I was confused...

I needed something to distract me. I picked up my phone and looked through it.

I stumbled upon Duhstyn's number, and decided to call him. We made plans to meet up at the skatepark.

As I arrived, I spotted him sitting on a bench, near a pipeline. I walked to him and kicked his foot. He looked up, and smiled. I took in his features, ones I hadn't seen in a while. I noticed his eyes were really blood-shot.

D - Jaimee!

He stood up, and hugged me awkwardly.

Me - Hey you.

We both sat down on the bench.

D - How's it going, man?

Me - Eh, it's alright. You?

D - Eh, it's alright.

He sniffled, and I chuckled.

Me - Heh, dude, what are you on?

He laughed loudly.

D - Is it that noticeable?

Me - You're eyes are red... really red.

D - Um, I smoked some spliff with one of my friends...

Me - That must've been great shit if you're eyes look like that.

He shrugged, and sniffled. He looked down again.

Me - Dude. What's wrong?

He looked up.

D - Huh? There's nothing wrong, why?

Me - You just look... down.

No, I'm alright... I think.

Me - Alright, dude... If you say so. Let's skate.

He stood up immediately and got on his board.

Duhstyn and I always had epic skating sessions, where we just did whatever the fuck we wanted.

I really enjoyed watching Duhstyn skate. He was graceful, and fierce and he looked amazing on his board. He lifted his arms to keep balance and he slid on a pipe or on a railing. He jumped freely over the stairs, grabbing his board to keep it close to his feet, landed on the ground, and kept rolling and rolling and rolling. He was one of the greatest skaters I knew. He put his emotion into his feet, into his board, and his anger pushed the wheels.

After a good while he sat down next to me, breathing roughly.

D- How was that?

He smirked.

Me - You don't need anymore encouragement, you've already got a big head.

He laughed loudly.

D - Yeah? Well, it's not really considered that if you're good.

I turned to him, and rolled my eyes.

I noticed he was in a much better mood.

Me - Eh, it was alright, for being high as shit.

He laughed again.

D - You know it was great. It always is.

Me - See? You think you're so hot.

D - Well, aren't I?

I laughed sarcastically.

Me - You're okay.

He smiled and stood up.

D - Let's get going, I'm tired.

I stood up, and we both rode our boards out of the park and down the street towards my house.

When we arrived, I waved bye and started alking away.

Duhstyn yelled after me.

D - Hey, wait!

He ran to me and hugged me tightly.

Me - Ew, you're all sweaty.

He laughed and wiped his head.

D - So are you, haha. I'll see you later. Tell Ashley I said hey.

I nodded and he rode away.

I walked into my house and sat my board down in the hallway. It was quiet. I walked deeper into the hallway, down to Ashley's room. I knocked on the door softly. There was no answer. I cracked the door open and Ashley lay in her bed asleep. She'd pulled the covers over her head. I closed the door and headed to my room.

My room was messy.

Max's clothes were laying everywhere, my bed wasn't made, the bathroom was wet, and nothing stood in its' place. My body was sore and my feet were tired, but I still cleaned it all.

I decided to take a cold shower. Now, I was laying on my floor, looking up at the ceiling. I kept wondering what was up with Duhstyn. I don't know why, but I felt like there was something more, something that was bothering him... His eyes were bloodshot because he had smoked, but they were red and swollen... Like he had been crying... It was hard to imagine Duhstyn crying... What had bothered him? What was it that could make Duhstyn cry?

Next Day.

2:34 PM

Duhstyn's point of view.

The bell rang loudly, piercing my ears. I grabbed my stuff, and started walking out of the classroom. I felt shaky. It was hard to catch my breath, as the whole room spun. I kept my balance as best as I could and walked slowly, heavily. My heart was beating so fast, it was racing. I could hardly breathe, I felt horrible. I stepped outside and I sat down on bench.

I'll just sit here for a second, and I'll be okay. I'll be ok, I told myself. I was almost hyperventilating by now. My heart skipped a couple beats and I almost fainted. Everything was spinning around me, I was getting sick. Finally, I calmed myself. I felt my heart slow down, and come to it's normal pace. My lungs felt open again. My hands still shook violently, my head was still pounding.

Just then, Ashley turned the corner, and saw me sitting there, alone. She was with Ronnie.

A - Dushtyn! Hey, you.

Me - Hey...

A - How are you?

Me - I'm alright, and you?

My voice sounded weak.

A - I'm fine. Are you sure...? You don't look too good.

I chuckled, as sarcastically as I could.

Me - Hah, nice compliment. You use that often?

I heard Ronnie chuckle and Ashley frowned.

A - Not like that... You look sick...

Her hand reached out towards me, and I flinched away. I stood up quickly, causing my head to spin again.

Me - I'm fine.

Ashley's frown deepened and Ronnie looked at me, confused.

Me - I gotta go. Bye.

I walked away quickly, but then slowed as I felt my heart beat rapidly again. I got in my car, and drove home, still shaky. When I got home, I sat alone in my room, and I thought about what had happened. Not with Ashley, but with myself. Why had I felt like that? What was going on inside me?

I'd noticed it yesterday when I was with Jaimee. When I'd been skating around, my lungs had closed up and I'd lost my breath. I almost suffocated, catching my breath in short gasps. My heart had been pounding, almost bursting out of my chest. But today had been even worse, I'd almost passed out.

I realized how weird I must've looked in front of Ashley, too. I shook my head, but I couldn't stop wondering, I was scared. I didn't know what was going on.

A couple minutes passed and I'd made up my mind. I picked up my keys and drove to the hospital.

When I got there, I waited a couple minutes, then my usual doctor called me in. He put me under an x-ray machine after I'd explained what had happened. But I hadn't broken anything, and my lungs were fine. Then he listened to my heartbeat, and the problem was detected. Kind of. He told me it as most likely Arrhythmia, an irregular heartbeat. There were two types. I had Tachycardias wich were rapid Arrhythmias. He explained to me that most of these were harmless but they could have fatal symptoms. He told me to come in the next day and he'd check me fully to determine what it really was. He gave me some forms and I walked out of the office into the waiting room. As I approached the entrance doors I came face to face with Jack.

My first thought: Fuck.

J - Duhstyn, where've you been?

He hugged me, I hugged back, weakly.

J - I've been texting you, and you didn't answer! I haven't seen you at school...

Me - I didn't know you were here...

J - Yeah, it was short notice... But it's good to see you, dude.

Me - Yeah, you too. What are you doing here?

J - I came to pick up some prescriptions... You?

Me - I... uh.. I came in, for a scheduled check up.

His eyes narrowed, but he nodded.

Me - It was good to see you, dude.

J - You too, man. Hit me up.

I nodded and walked outside. It was breezy.

I drove home. As I layed on my bed, I realized how truly exhausted I was. I fell asleep quickly, to the sound of my uneven heartbeat.


End file.
